Christmas Love
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: yamishippingIt's Christmas Eve,Yugi invites his friends over for a party.all of his friends,including Bakura and Malik,who plan of having 'fun' with the former pharaoh.what will Yami do?And what about 'Santi Claws?


Me: first Halloween, Thanksgiving, and now Christmas! enjoy!

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing

Christmas Love

* * *

"Come on, Aibou, why do _they_ have to be here?" Yami pleaded.

"Because, _they_ can't be trusted _alone_ in the house _without _their hikaris there, and you know that we can't have a Chirstmas party without everyone here." Yugi explained for the thousanth time.

"But_ why_? You know how much they plan on ending my life!" Yami whined.

"Come on Yami, you know that they've changed. Those two are in love now, and all they care about right now is when they can get back to bed to do who knows what." Yugi replied.

"But Yuuugiiiii!" Yami pouted.

"Yami, if you don't want to be around when they're here, then you can stay in your room. But," Yami's crimson eyes widened. "You'll have to be downstairs for the first ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" Yami exclaimed. "That'll take too long!"

"Do you want me to switch it into fifteen to thirty minutes?" Yugi asked.

Yami whimpered but said nothing, Yugi smirked in victory.

-------- Later At Party -----------------------

Yami stood there by the couch as one by one, each of his aibou's friends appeared with Christmas presents for everyone. Then Ryou and Marik came, and right behind them is _them_. The two yamis that Yami feels so uncomfrotable with; Bakura and Malik.

Yami's feet shifted uncomfortably as the two phsycos walked into the living room.

"Come one Ry, Rik, couldn't you have let us at home? We only wanted to be in bed." Bakura complained.

"No! Last time I left you two in either one of our houses you guys almost burned it down!" Ryou glared.

"Not to mention cost us a bunch of bucks for repairing it." Marik added.

"Oh come on hikari, you're still not mad at us are you?" Malik grinned.

"Yes, we both are." both hikaris answered at the same time.

"Guys, guys, can't we just stop the arguin' an' start partyin'?" Joey interrupted.

The four looked at the blonde for a second. Ryou and Marik went to sit down on the couch, while Bakura and Malik followed Yami to the kitchen with evil smirks on their faces.

"So, what is our favorite pharaoh doing?" Bakura asked when all three were out of hearing from the others.

"J-Just g-getting a drink." Yami stuttered, mentally slapping himself for showing weakness.

"Is the pharaoh stuttering? Oh my Ra! I never thought I'd see the day that the pharoah'll be stuttering like a...little...pathetic...child." Malik chuckled, pushing Yami to the counter, grinding his hips against the other's backside with each pause.

Yami gently bit his left cheek to stop the moan that threatened to come out. His body tensed as the other two chuckled dangerously, Bakura coming closer to breath seductively at Yami's neck, nipping roughly at some spots on the neck.

The former pharaoh whimpered, biting his bottom lip to stifle another moan.

"You know you want this pharaoh." Malik moaned from behind, grinding his hips harder. The former pharaoh let out a sharp gasp.

Bakura chuckled, "So you do like this."

Yami's eyes opened wide, trying to pull away from the other two. After much struggling the two taller yamis let go of the smaller, who walked quickly towards the stairs as the others listened and talked, listing to "A Wonderful Christmas Time".

"Yami, where are you going?" Yugi called out.

"Bathroom!" Yami shouted.

The two phsyco yamis came into the living room with smirks on their faces. Their hikaris looked at them in suspicion, but only for a few moments as the two yamis made their way upstairs.

Bakura cleared his throat when he came up to the bathroom door, knocking softly.

"Yugi, if you want me to stay down there for ten minutes you're not gonna make me." came the reply.

Bakura smirked, then used his 'Sweet Ryou' voice. "Yami, did Bakura did something to you?"

"Ryou?" Yami asked in surprise through the other side.

"Or was it Malik?" Malik asked with his 'Marik' disguise voice.

"Marik too?"

"Come on Yami, we know that they did something." Bakura insisted.

"..."

"Yami?" Malik asked in worry.

Yami opened the door, only to find himself looking at the phsyco yamis. Crimson eyes widened as the owner gasped, moving to close the door. Before he could, both Bakura and Malik pulled the third yami forward, holding onto him tightly as he struggled. Bakura used his shadows ability and they disappeared through shadows, reappearing again in an apartment.

The former pharaoh looked around as he blinked.

"Welcome to our apartment pharaoh." Malik said.

"We have a surprise for you." Bakura added.

Yami backed up, suddenly feeling afraid of what the surprise would be. Bakura walked forward, making the smaller back up until his back hit a wall. Yami looked around to find a way to get away from the albino, only to find himself surrounded by a table and a Christmas tree. The albino yami chuckled as he grinned, pinning the former pharaoh with his body.

"Come on pharaoh, don't you want to see your surprise?" Bakura asked, slowly grinding his hips and groin against Yami's. A bright red blush appeared on Yami's face as he tried to stop himself from letting out a moan.

"Kura, how about I give him a try?" Malik asked after a few minutes of no response from Yami, his hips still being busy with Bakura's.

"Don't you like to see us torture him Malik? It's fun." 'Kura' pouted.

"But I wanna get a try." Malik frowned.

"You already tried at the kitchen Mal, besides its my turn." Kura grinned.

'What the heck are they talking about?' Yami thought to himself.

Then Bakura started to grind his hips harder against the other's, earning a sharp gasp. Grinning, the former thief grinded harder, earning a half moan half scream.

"Now that's the kind of response I've been looking for." Bakura moaned, keeping his hips the same pace, earning moans and screams.

"Why...?" Yami moaned.

"We know that you want this pharaoh." Malik answered, moving towards the two.

"N-No I don't." Yami stuttered.

"Come on pharaoh, I can feel that cock of yours growing." Bakura whispered, letting out a breath at Yami's ear and then nipping it. Yami shivered, he couldn't help but like that, he moaned for more, pushing his hips against the other.

"Kuuurrraaaa." Malik interrupted, putting his hands on the albino's hips and using his body weight to pin the other two.

"What do you say, Yami? Will you accept us? Do you want us?" Bakura asked.

Yami moaned before he answered. "I...want you...both..."

"And would you accept us?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Yami gasped out, closing his eyes as he turned his head from side to side.

"The pharaoh is begging, I like it." Malik chuckled.

"Told you that you would." Bakura grinned, his hands moving under Yami's black shirt while the other moved to unzipping the leather pants.

----------------- Later ----------------------------

The three yamis lay in bed, tangled with one another. Panting for air after their 'activities', occasionally Bakura would move to kiss sweetly on Yami's lips. When they stilled their breathing to normal, they suddenly heard sleigh bells ringing almost silently in the night. Bakura's head shot up.

"Santi Claws! I wanna go kill him!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Wait, Kura, it's cold out there!" Yami shouted, trying to hold the albino down while Malik tried to get the struggling albino free.

"Malik, what are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Kura isn't the only one who wants to see Santa you know." Malik smirked.

"Come one let me go, let me go, let me go!" Kura shouted.

Yami thought fast, then he got an idea.

"Guys," the other two looked at the third yami, who was smirking as he gently pulled Kura towards him.

"How about another round?" Both Kura and Mal grinned. A little later Yami let out a scream in pleasure.

--------------- Next Morning ------------------

"Yugi, it hurts to walk." Yami complained.

"Then stay in bed!" Yugi exclaimed.

"But I don't wanna." Yami pouted.

"Yami, what am I gonna do with you?" Yugi sighed.

"Can I live with Kura and Mal?" Yami asked, his face lighting up like a child's.

"I promise I'll be good, Kura and Mal too." Yami added.

"No Yami."

"But why?"

"Because you three could destroy the whole city."

"But Yuugiiiiii." Yami pouted.

Yugi growled as he started pulling his hair. "I said no!"

Yami smiled, Kura and Mal were right, annoying your hikari is fun.

* * *

Me: Merry Christmas! and Happy Holidays!

Review plz!


End file.
